


Plastic Love

by eshark



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshark/pseuds/eshark
Summary: “你有一个弟弟了，盖文。”当父亲牵着一个陌生男孩回家的时候，九岁的盖文本能地嗅到了宠爱即将被夺走的恐惧。男孩乖巧听话，还生得一副漂亮的模样，几乎每个见到他的大人都会欢喜地赞不绝口。只有盖文知道，这个像塑料娃娃一样听话懂事的模范孩子也像塑料娃娃一样虚假。





	Plastic Love

**Author's Note:**

> 德国骨科，年下AU  
> 警告：病态爱恋  
> 更新番外

【900G】Plastic Love  
骨科 年下AU

“你有一个弟弟了，盖文。”  
当父亲牵着一个陌生男孩回家的时候，九岁的盖文本能地嗅到了宠爱即将被夺走的恐惧。  
男孩乖巧听话，还生得一副漂亮的模样，几乎每个见到他的大人都会欢喜地赞不绝口。  
只有盖文知道，这个像塑料娃娃一样听话懂事的模范孩子也像塑料娃娃一样虚假。

 

24岁的盖文  
打开门，是那个人。  
奈因自然地走进屋，轻车熟路地将大衣挂在玄关的衣架上。  
桌子上已经摆了一盘还未开动的意大利面。盖文径直走向厨房，奈因想跟上去帮忙，但是盖文在他面前关上了厨房的玻璃门。  
晚饭是在沉默中吃完的。

当奈因从背后搂住他时，他洗盘子的手一僵。  
熟悉的手指滑进他的短衫下摆，抚上他的腰侧和腹肌，再顺着腹股沟滑向更罪恶的深处。  
他从来熟悉如何挑动起盖文的情欲。  
盖文捏住盘子的指节发白。  
而他无力抗拒。

清洗被迫中断的盘子沉在水底，洗洁精的气泡在水面荡漾。被剥得精光的盖文背部紧贴在旁边的冰箱门上，臀部被托起，双腿架在奈因的胯部两侧，剧烈地喘息着。奈因的攻势很疯狂，但又有章法。胯部猛烈地撞击着肉体，手指揉搓柔软的臀肉，将它们塑成最适合收纳他进入的形状，而嘴唇则肆意地掠夺盖文所剩无几的空气，涎水在唇瓣的撕咬中交织着。

结束的时候依然是沉默的。  
没有尖叫，没有呻吟，只有粗沉的喘息和射精时的闷哼。  
奈因只是解开腰带和拉链，所以他很快整理完自己好整以暇地看着盖文用湿巾擦拭自己。  
他盯着那留着疤痕的手臂，精壮细瘦的腰部，被他蹂躏得留有红印的臀肉——我的，内心的蛇嘶嘶作响，像蛊惑夏娃的低语——我的。

 

9岁的盖文  
盖文看着跟在父亲身后的奈因，乖巧得像个塑料娃娃。比自己小了三岁却比调皮的自己懂事多了，而那双漂亮的灰蓝色眼珠让他精致得不真实。盖文本能地排斥着，而大人们对男孩的喜爱更让他恼火。  
母亲倒是没有像其他人那样表示出喜爱，但是她也不喜欢盖文，事实上她谁也不喜欢。  
盖文决心给这个新来的竞争者一个下马威，让他知道谁才是这个家真正的主人。  
一小嘬沙子和在咖喱里，盖文特意搅拌了一下让它们完美地和姜黄混在一起。想想那个塑料娃娃吃了一嘴沙子不得不吐在干净的桌布上时妈妈的表情，盖文差点笑出声来。

“我想和哥哥换盘子。”  
饭桌上那个塑料只看了一眼自己的咖喱就说出这句让盖文心虚的话。  
爸爸和妈妈一脸困惑。  
“我不想吃哥哥做的沙子口味的咖喱。”塑料的小手把自己的盘子轻轻一推，给盖文判了死刑。

整人不成，还被爸爸打了一顿。这个梁子就这样结下了。  
然而两个人依然要一起上学。  
上学路上盖文没少欺负奈因。仗着自己比对方高一头的身高，盖文常做的事就是把对方的帽子抢下来扔掉，有时还踩几脚，即使回家后免不了受一顿打。  
但奈因从来不还手。他只是默默捡起那顶刚洗干净又变得脏兮兮的帽子，拿那双冰蓝色的眸子瞪着盖文。每当这时盖文会有那么一瞬间后悔，不过这点不由衷的悔意又会在晚上在爸爸的巴掌下消散得无影无踪。  
后来奈因把帽子塞进书包，直到快到学校检查时才戴上。但盖文总会找到新的方法来捉弄他。

不过在看到那双眸子的时候他还是会后悔。

 

11岁的盖文  
事实上喜欢欺负这样一个打不还手骂不还口的塑料娃娃的人不止盖文一个。

盖文挡在奈因面前接住了那人的拳头。  
“谁说他是没人要的孤儿?他是我弟弟！滚！”  
盖文仿佛天生有打架的天赋，一个人竟然顶住了四个人的攻击，还把始作俑者掀翻在地，打得他哇哇直叫。  
混战中有人拿出了这个年龄还无法驾驭的匕首，差点划烂了盖文的右眼，在他鼻子上划下了一个大口子，止不住的鲜血吓坏了行凶的人，刚刚还叫嚣着的孩子们立即作鸟兽散。

“你哭什么哭，不就是被划了一下吗？”  
印象里向来安静冷漠的塑料娃娃褪下了外壳，抱着盖文哭得稀里哗啦,虽然他自己也慌了神。  
最后两个人抱在一起，哭得像被丢弃的孩子。

 

12岁的盖文  
盖文终于不欺负奈因了。父母很欣慰。  
但奈因却发展成了令人头疼的跟屁虫。  
盖文上了中学。两个人不能一起上学了，但是奈因坚持跟着盖文去学校，把他送进校门口再去自己的学校，经过思想教育和劝说后终于折中成盖文先把他送到学校自己再回去上学。

盖文也说不清这样的转变是好还是不好。

 

16岁的盖文  
终于上了中学的奈因又可以和哥哥一起上学了。  
奈因自学高年级的知识，做盖文的作业有时比他自己做的正确率还高。从此盖文有了个做作业的帮手。  
同时，奈因的身高开始疯长，甚至要和盖文一般高了，这让盖文再也不能用身高优势来增加自己身为哥哥的气势了。还好他的变声已经完成，比起奈因略显青涩的少年音来说“更有男人的气概”。所以他开始留胡茬，并嘲笑奈因是个没毛的塑料娃娃。

 

17岁的盖文  
父亲失业了。  
经常吵来吵去的父母终于离了婚。  
他们吵得最凶的时候他们也听见了奈因的身世。原来他是父亲前妻出轨的结果，而父亲在其病死之后不顾母亲反对把奈因接了过来。  
“承认吧！你就是忘不了她！就算她是个婊子——”  
他们听见耳光的声音，还有母亲刺耳的尖叫——“我要离开这里！看看你还能养得起那个捡回来的野种吗？！”  
房门外，盖文攥紧奈因颤抖的手指，两个人静静地靠着墙坐着。  
奈因是靠在盖文的肩上睡着的。  
争吵的最后以母亲拎着准备好的行李箱离开告终。她走得非常决绝，连句“再见”都没留下。  
所以她也再没有回来。

父亲开始酗酒。  
一旦喝醉了，他就一反往日温和的模样，变得可怕。  
“水。”  
他瘫坐在沙发里，眼神直楞，身上散发着危险的酒精的熏臭味。  
离他最近的奈因只能当做这是发给他的指令，乖顺地将接好的水杯递给老里德，却在交接的时候忘记了醉酒人手指的握力。  
“咔”  
当杯子随着清脆的声音碎在地面上时，老里德的理智也跟着破碎了。  
“我养你是干什么用的?连杯水都不会倒吗？！”里德猛地站起来吼道，手掌带着清脆的爆响在奈因的脸上留下了清晰的掌印，后者随惯性歪了歪身子，没吭声。  
“说话啊！”被酒精控制的里德伸手欲抓住奈因的衣领，却被扑过来的盖文阻挡住了。  
“滚开！”  
里德挥手将盖文推向身后，伸手要抓奈因，却听到一声惨叫——  
盖文失去平衡倒在刚刚杯子碎裂的地上，手臂被碎片扎得鲜血淋漓。  
里德混沌的大脑还没反应过来，一记重拳挥到了他的颧骨和鼻子上。鼻血喷出来，他惊诧地回头，看到一贯温顺听话的奈因此刻像只愤怒的小豹子，攥紧着拳头。  
那是奈因第一次动手打人。

 

18岁的盖文  
盖文做贼一般从床底下抽出那本被翻得皱巴巴的册子。画报上衣着暴露的女人们摆出各种引人遐想的姿势，虽然这几张单薄的图已经看了好几遍了，但盖文还是需要借助它们来纾解自己。他熟练地翻到喜欢的一页，名叫苏珊还是莎拉的女人张开大腿用那双冰冷的灰蓝色的眼睛睥睨着盖文。他紧张地握住自己，胡乱地揉搓。  
就在这时，本该不在家的人打开了他的房门。  
“操——！”  
人生最窘迫的事情莫过于手淫被父母看到，而对于盖文来说更窘迫的事莫过于被家里的塑料娃娃看见。  
“看屁啊看！滚！”盖文手忙脚乱地把裤子脱了一半的自己和画册一起塞到被子里，掩盖住腿上被突如其来的惊吓而射出的一点精液。  
奈因却径直走近。  
“我擦你特么是不是有病?离我远点塑料娃娃！”  
“我看见你需要帮助。”  
“你的手法不对哥哥——我来帮你。”

盖文不知道此刻的状况是怎么促成的，也许处在懵懂的青春期就决定了他无法抗拒对快感的好奇。奈因的手掌温柔而炽热，紧致地包裹着盖文，套弄的手法不知道为什么比年长的盖文自己还舒服。又或许是因为那个“左手理论”，没有预测性的套弄令他更加敏感。盖文紧闭着眼粗喘，攥着对方衣领的手在推开还是拉近的犹豫间挣扎。  
突然奈因挣脱了盖文的手指，后者惊讶地睁开眼睛，却在下一秒又立即闭得死死的——温热的口腔代替手指重新包裹住了盖文的阴茎，他不由得发出一声带着哭腔的呻吟。  
被自己的弟弟口交，你可真是个变态盖文。  
盖文自我唾弃着。他不敢看腿间的情景，只能像个鸵鸟一样闭着眼咬住自己的手腕。来自羞耻心和背德感的双重刺激会让他当场泄出来的。虽然他还是没坚持多长时间。  
在射出来的前一秒他猛地把奈因推开，但乳糜样的精液还是不可避免地溅到对方的脸上和身上。那双灰蓝色的眼睛紧紧盯着他，像个被亵渎的洋娃娃。盖文心想。  
洋娃娃用吻过他阴茎的嘴吻上盖文的唇。  
“我爱你，盖文。”  
不是哥哥，不是亲情意味的喜欢，那沾染了情欲的吻吓坏了盖文。  
也许真正令他恐惧的是自己竟然没有排斥这些。  
他落荒而逃。

盖文报了一所离家极远的大学，逃也似的远离了这个房子，没有再回来。  
他交了女朋友，过起了正常人的生活。偶尔会和家里通电话，浅浅聊聊近况，而再多聊他便会以各种理由挂掉电话。  
父亲只当是他忙，而只有兄弟俩知道是为什么。

 

20岁的盖文  
想活得像个正常人，却发现只是自己在欺骗自己。私生活混乱的盖文换女朋友跟换衣服一样勤。他一边挥霍着年轻，一边又觉得空虚。  
直到他在楼下看见那个熟悉的身影。

奈因跳了一级，放弃了更好的选择，来到了盖文的学校。  
“我曾经来过这里。”  
奈因像是想起什么，看着路口那个因为短路而忽闪的路灯微笑道。  
“我靠打工攒好了路费，留了字条来到这个城市，想给你个惊喜，然后——”那盏灯在发出灯丝的哀鸣之后终于寂灭了下来，“我看见你牵着一个女孩的手，然后吻了她的额头。”  
“那个瞬间，我觉得我的惊喜是多么多余。”奈因终于看向盖文，他依然笑着，可那笑容却让盖文的心脏抽痛。  
盖文想说什么，但嘴唇蠕动又什么都没发出来。  
奈因走过去牵起盖文的手。  
“但是我不想放弃，所以我来到了这里。”  
“别再离开我了，哥哥。”

奈因改了姓，随的母亲的姓，所以这里没有人知道他们真正的关系。  
盖文第一次把奈因介绍给朋友。  
“这是谁啊，G?长得还挺帅的……”  
“这是我di——”  
“你好，我是盖文的男朋友。”  
“whaaaat?”  
此后盖文对此事的否认和解释只能让他像个深柜。于是他多了个外号——  
“嗨，Gayvin~”  
“FUQ.”

 

23岁的盖文  
刚下班的盖文有些疲惫，他掏出钥匙开门，门却被突然打开了——  
“嘿——”一只手把他扯了进去，盖文被按在玄关的墙壁上，立即贴上的唇迫不及待地吞噬了他的舌头掠夺着他的氧气。  
“你什么时候回来的?”盖文好不容易在吻的间隙问道，随后又在对方的抚摸中喘了起来。  
“一下课就回来了，”奈因埋在盖文的颈间闷声道，“我想你了。”  
盖文立即心软了。

“盖文你在家——”一个熟悉的女人的声音在推门而入的瞬间戛然而止，盖文只来得及把上衣的下摆拉下遮住解开的裤链，但两人凌乱的衣褶和可疑的红印依然留有他们上一秒行为痕迹。盖文的心脏漏了一拍。  
是妈妈。  
“你们——”难以名状的惊诧和羞愤溢满了女人的脸，飙升的肾上腺素在盖文的耳后轰鸣，他慌乱地想解释——  
“你们怎么这么恶心！”  
他的胃重重地坠下去。  
母亲摔门而去。  
盖文愣了几秒钟便拔腿追上去。  
“等等妈妈！不是你想的那样！”那还能是哪样？盖文不知道，他只是突然想否认这些羞耻的、悖伦的事实。“这都是误会！”他一边追赶着一边狡辩给母亲或是自己听。  
母亲完全不理睬他，她愤怒地躲避着儿子跨过栅栏，并掏出手机打给那个盖文最不希望知道的人——  
“里德——”  
那辆银色的轿车撞上来时戏剧得像场电影。

“不……”陌生而破碎的音调从他的喉咙里流泻出来，温热的血液浸透了他跪在地上的牛仔裤，黏腻得令他作呕。  
那张被血污染的脸明明是他想念多年的面孔，此刻却在地上躺成了噩梦的样子。  
肩膀被强行掰转，失神的眼睛艰难地在奈因的脸上对焦，他看见他在大喊。  
“……醒醒盖文——对不起——”  
对不起?  
可是这到底是谁的错呢？  
就像一桶冰水从头顶灌下冻醒了他装睡的理智，多年放任的破罐子的碎块被拼好，他冷得发抖，怕得要命。  
他知道自己该醒了。

 

24岁的盖文  
“我想你了，哥哥。”奈因拥着盖文，低头嗅他颈间的气息。  
熟悉的触感，熟悉的话语，陌生的人。  
“滚。”  
闪着寒光的刀尖抵着胸膛，奈因只愣了一下便笑了。  
“你要杀了我吗哥哥？”他徒手抓住了刀子，任凭手指被刀刃割破，“就像杀死妈妈那样？”  
持刀的手臂预料中地颤抖起来，刀子随血滴一起砸落在地。  
奈因把他禁锢在怀里，安抚他的颤抖。  
“别离开我，哥哥。”

Fin.

plastic love 番外  
奈因视角

可能是个诅咒吧，奈因发现自己总是在失去喜欢的东西。  
被扯烂的围巾。  
摔坏的飞机模型。  
那只垃圾桶里的死猫。  
还有躺在浴缸里的妈妈。

奈因喜欢的事物不多，事实上他得到的东西也就那么点。  
围巾是红色的，虽然线头多到藏不住，却是妈妈亲手织的。也许只是她一时兴起想为布朗叔叔织的围巾的附属品，但当他摸索着针脚时还是可以说服自己这是妈妈匀给他的爱。  
奈因也不知道和布朗叔叔的关系是什么。他每周会来看望他们母子几次，带来礼物和食物。每当这时候母亲会打扮得和以前不一样。虽然他不喜欢母亲喷的香水的味道，但他喜欢她这时的温柔和细语。所以他也喜欢布朗叔叔。  
难道布朗叔叔是爸爸吗？  
小小的奈因翻着画册，盯着小人和爸爸牵着的手发呆。于是他举着册子问了这个问题。  
布朗叔叔的脸像一口吞了什么难吃的东西。“不是。”他皱着眉生硬地回答。  
奈因希望自己没有问那个愚蠢的问题。但只要他能带来温柔的妈妈，那不管他是不是爸爸奈因还是会喜欢他。

而那架飞机模型是布朗叔叔在他5岁生日时送给他的礼物。  
奈因第一次得到这么精致的生日礼物，他高兴坏了，连忙红着脸小声道谢。他决定把这件礼物好好收藏起来，不要像那件围巾一样被那群坏小子发现并扯坏。  
所以他搬来会吱呀作响的小板凳，想把飞机放到书架的顶层，可破旧的板凳腿却没能支撑他做完这项神圣的事业。  
如果他只是把飞机装进床底的玩具箱，它的机翼可能就不会折断了。是他多此一举的爱毁掉了它吗？奈因吐掉磕掉的乳牙，用帕子把夭折的礼物包裹起来。

也许他的爱确实是多此一举的。  
那只还没睁开眼睛的小猫在草丛里虚弱地惨叫着，蛆虫在它粉嫩的肛门处的软肉里欢快地钻来钻去。  
奈因脱下外套将被母亲遗弃的小猫包了回来。他试图用水洗掉那些恶心的寄生虫，可直到猫叫声虚弱到沙哑、水面浮起血丝，那些要命的白色丝状蛆虫依然执著地钻向小猫的肠道里。  
最后奄奄一息的小猫就被发现的妈妈扔进了垃圾桶，和那些腥臭的鸡蛋壳，窒息的塑料袋一起倒进了垃圾车。  
如果我死了也是这样吗？  
幼年的奈因盯着那辆轰隆作响的卡车载着猫咪的尸体远去。与其和腥臭的垃圾一起腐烂，倒不如烂在原来的草丛里，至少作伴的是漂亮的蒲公英。

所以他对这些生命的喜爱根本阻止不了它们的离开。  
就像此刻，浴缸里母亲的沉沉地睡着，清晨的阳光从打开的门投射到她的脸上，在满缸鲜红的血水的映衬下白得吓人。  
不死心的他过去试鼻息，却发现她的身体冷得像块冰。  
母亲平时身体就偏凉。有时在她心情不好揪着奈因的耳朵揍他时，他就能感觉到那股彻骨的凉意。而此刻，奈因才发现人类的身体原来还会有更冰冷的触感，从母亲的鼻尖传递到他的心腔，冻得他浑身发抖，连打电话的声音都在颤。  
他又一次失去了他爱的东西。

葬礼很简单。  
素未谋面的祖母只给了他一个形式上的拥抱。他听到她向人们解释母亲是死于疾病，而字面上来讲确实如此。  
他每天晚上会提醒母亲吃药，白色的小药瓶上印着很多他看不懂的字，但医生说坚持吃就一定会治好母亲的抑郁症。他想起那天晚上母亲是吃完药才去洗澡的，所以医生说的话有时候也不可信不是吗？  
布朗叔叔也是如此。  
说起母亲的抑郁症也多半是因为他。因为他愈来愈多的爽约，奈因听见他们激烈地争吵，他还看见布朗叔叔殴打了母亲。“滚！”母亲大喊道，于是那是他最后一次看见布朗叔叔。  
可她就是离了他不行。  
而现在，奈因终于在送葬的人群里看见了布朗叔叔，身边还有一位雍容富贵的妇人，他看见布朗叔叔亲昵地抱着一个和他年龄相仿的女孩。  
说来有点可笑，布朗叔叔没有母亲也会有一个完整的生活，而母亲的眼里只有布朗叔叔。  
奈因盯着黑色的墓碑，从口袋里掏出那张被摩擦得有些毛边的贺卡。手工课老师让画的，说是送给最喜欢的人。他犹豫了一下，还是把这张写着祝妈妈早日康复的卡片放在了坟前的花里。

最后，一个据说是母亲曾经的丈夫的里德叔叔领走了他。

当那个曾经只知道捉弄他的身影挡在自己面前时，他脸上的鲜血让他忍不住回想起那满缸的红色，那种失去心爱的东西的恐惧。他抱住那个还温暖的身躯，终于哭了出来。  
一生中第一次遇到这么美好的东西，他不想放弃。  
他不想再失去了。  
“别离开我，哥哥。”

Fin.


End file.
